


Dance Disaster: Part 3

by Gribby



Series: Dance Disaster [3]
Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gribby/pseuds/Gribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen is still annoyed with Kevin. Eager to sort things out, Kevin confides in his sister, Joanne, hoping that she will be able to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Disaster: Part 3

Much to her surprise, Amber made it through the first few weeks of the competition. She performed each dance extremely well and despite not being very well-known, she had not even had to compete in the dance-off. She was delighted.  
Kevin, on the other hand, had not had a particularly good few weeks. Karen was still annoyed with him and he had not slept for days, due to the high noise levels outside of his hotel room.  
The professional dancers were training for their routine, which would open the next week's results show. After the rehearsal, Kevin was approached by his sister, Joanne. She seemed concerned about him.  
"Kevin, are you alright? You haven't seemed yourself recently," she said, "I've noticed things haven't been great between you and Karen. Has something happened?"  
"I'm fine. Karen's just cross with me, because I didn't go skating with her the other week. I know I haven't spent much time with her lately, but it isn't that I wouldn't like to. I've just been too busy," Kevin replied.  
"You weren't really too busy, Kevin. I've known you all my life. I can tell when you're lying. What actually happened? Why didn't you go skating with Karen?"  
"I felt ill, Jo. I would have gone. I would have loved it. Aljaz and Janette were going to be there and I know I would have enjoyed it, but I've been ill for awhile now. I didn't tell Karen- I didn't want to worry her. I suppose I may as well tell you, but you mustn't tell anyone."  
"I won't. Now go on," promised Joanne, a hint of worry creeping into her voice.  
"Well, I'd been feeling pretty bad for quite awhile, maybe two months, so I went to the doctor's. Jo, they think it's bad. It might be life-threatening."

Joanne suddenly felt queasy. The news she had just been told had come as a complete shock to her. She had never suspected that her brother was so unwell. The two of them were so close. Kevin had always been there for her, and now he might be taken away.

Kevin noticed how pallid his sister looked.  
"Modern medicine can do wonders," he assured her, though he did not truly believe it himself.  
He smiled sheepishly and made a swift exit.


End file.
